1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device that processes an image, an image forming apparatus having an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program causing a computer to execute each process of an image processing method.
2. Related Art
An image processing device that distinguishes characteristics of image data and compresses the image data in a compression format corresponding to the characteristic is proposed in the related art (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-193818). In this device, a high compression rate is realized while maintaining the image quality by counting edge components included in an image using a differential filter, determining whether or not the image is a text image or a natural image on the basis of the edge count value, and performing lossless compression processing based on a PNG method, a run length method, and the like when it is determined that the image is a text image and performing lossy compression processing based on a JPEG method when it is determined that the image is a natural image.
Thus, realizing a high compression rate while maintaining the image quality is very important in making the capacity of a memory, which stores image data, small or increasing the transmission speed at the time of transmission of image data. Accordingly, a further improvement in the processing method is desired.